1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module using an embedded-component substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Disclosed in FIG. 16 of Patent Document 1 below is a configuration of a camera module, used in mobile devices such as mobile phones and smartphones, that uses an embedded-component substrate (a multilayer substrate with electronic components embedded therein) instead of a wiring substrate.
This type of camera module must ensure a gap corresponding to the minimum focal distance between the light-receiving part of the imaging device and the lenses. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the height of the camera module, or in other words, for the camera module to be made thinner, in a structure in which the imaging device is bonded to the surface (top surface) of the embedded-component substrate, as in FIG. 16 in Patent Document 1 below.
Mobile devices such as mobile phones and smartphones becoming thinner has led to strong demand for this type of camera module to also be thinner. In view of this, the development of a camera module that satisfies this demand is of the utmost importance.